


A Prince's Obligation

by LightPinkTheColorOfMyAura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually Shiro is Keith's uncle, Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, M/M, Multiple relationships because teenagers break up, Not Canon Compliant, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkTheColorOfMyAura/pseuds/LightPinkTheColorOfMyAura
Summary: Voltron, but with better plot:What happens when the Prince of a 10,000 year old Empire finally comes to the realization of exactly what it's built on? A Prince who has barely known war, having gone into a cryopod at the same time as Princess Allura, and woken up to an Empire that stretches for Galaxies. His father says it's for the good of the universe, but there are people fighting against them, and his new found friends say that the Galran are tyrannical. Where should his loyalties lie: with his father and the empire, or with the people within it?





	A Prince's Obligation

The classes at the Galaxy Garrison were notoriously boring for first-year students. No one so much as  _ set foot _ on a flight simulator until their second year, and even then only after rigorous training and health screening. The Garrison was known for creating astronauts, top pilots, and military personnel. They didn’t waste time on students unable to keep up with the intellectual, physical, or emotional demands of the field. 

Among the first year students of the upcoming class, few stood out. Only one, a hand-picked recruit sent by their top pilot, was there purely on recommendation. He had scored exceptionally well on the entrance exam, and shown to be in the top tenth percentile on the physical examination. The only concern was his slightly abnormal mental evaluation, but the oddity of his results was chalked up to the normal issues children coming out of the foster care system exhibit. Keith Shirogane, previously a ward of the state and currently under the care of his uncle, Takashi Shirogane, came to the Galaxy Garrison because he had nowhere else  _ to _ go. 

Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett, on the other hand, had  _ plenty _ of other options. Having been pen pals for several years through a since-canceled program at their middle schools, the two met for the first time when they both were accepted into the Garrison. Though it seemed like they already knew everything there was to know about the other, they could hardly refrain from talking throughout orientation. 

It took a couple of weeks, but eventually the two were able to start getting to bed at a decent hour, instead of staying up all night to talk in their dorm room. 

* * *

By the start of their second year, Lance had realized something about himself: He liked women  _ and _ men. This revelation may or may not have been helped by a motivational speech by the man that made him want to come to the Garrison in the first place: Takashi Shirogane. Officer Shirogane stood on stage with his fiance, Adam Williams as they announced the students’ course directions. 

“I understand that many of you came to this school with the hopes and dreams of becoming a fighter pilot. Since the Garrison’s creation, the fighter pilot course has been the most sought-after of all of our curriculum offered.” Officer Shirogane began. Officer Williams nodded in agreement.

“But a pilot alone does not run an aircraft, of  _ any _ kind.” Williams said, “At bare minimum, a crew also requires an engineer and a navigator. A  _ solid _ cadet could feasibly run any position, in case of an emergency.” He looked around to the students before him, “That’s why the Galaxy Garrison forms teams in the second year of your courses.”

“We feel that by doing this, each and every one of you has been given the opportunity to learn the basics of each of the important aspects of running a ship.” Shirogane said, taking over again, “Now, as second-year cadets, we’re able to finally give you assignments on what we feel is most fitting for your skill set. You are, of course, still able to switch courses if you are determined to be elsewhere. To do so, however, you have to pass the requirements for your preferred course and there has to be an opening.”

“We understand that it might be disheartening to come to the Garrison in hopes of becoming a fighter pilot, only to be stuck as an engineer.” Williams gave a half-hearted shrug, “But an engineer is what gets the ship in the air, and the navigator is what  _ keeps _ it there. The pilot is, arguably, the least important position.”

Officer Shirogane laughed, breaking the serious and encouraging mood of the speech. “Well, it’s not the least important position. It’s simply only as important as the others.” He looked back to the students, “Be sure to take your letters with you, they have your assigned courses and crew members.”

* * *

“Hunk,  _ why didn’t we know Officer Shirogane was gay _ ?” Lance grabbed his friend’s arm and shook it vigorously, as if Hunk himself had been keeping his hero’s sexuality a secret.

The bigger boy shook his arm away and pursed his lips at Lance, “And why does it matter? Aren’t like three of your cousins gay? I really didn’t take you for someone like that, man.” 

Lance pulled back, his mouth gaping, “Not like  _ that _ , I just don’t know why they didn’t  _ tell us _ . It’s, uh, nice I guess.” Hunk scoffed. “Really, it is, I mean.” Lance took a deep breath, “I’ve been thinking and I think maybe I also like boys.”

“Me too.” Hunk replied, getting the key out for their dorm. He entered and left the door wide open, with Lance stuck outside still a bit shocked.

“What do you  _ mean, _ ‘me too’?” He followed in suit, closing the door behind him and flopping down on his bed. His side of the room was significantly more messy than Hunk’s, but it was still clean.

“I mean just that: I also like boys.” Hunk replied, getting out his school work for his newly assigned course: Engineer. “I thought it was pretty obvious, I never exactly hid it?”

“Yeah,” Lance drew out, opening up his own course assignment letter, “But you never exactly  _ told me _ . I guess I just, never thought about it?” He finally settled into silence as he read his letter. He knew better than to expect fighter pilot, but he was more than a little disappointed when his letter didn’t even read cargo pilot.  **Navigation** . 

Hunk noticed the silence after a few moments had passed. “Hey, does it really upset you that much that I didn’t tell you? I didn’t mean to not come out to you or anything, it just never really came up.” He noticed the letter in Lance’s hand, “Oh, what did you get?”

“Navigator,” Lance said quietly, the disappointment clear in his voice. “Do you think I could really request to be bumped up into the pilot course? I know Officer Shirogane and Williams said we could but…”

Hunk reviewed his own letter and said, “Well at least we’re on the same crew? Mine says I’ve got you and a guy named Keith on my crew. He’s our pilot I assume, since you got navigator.” He purposely dodged Lance’s question.

“Keith?” Lance read, then his eyes lit up, “Keith  _ Shirogane?? _ Wait, wait, wait, I  _ heard _ about this guy, he’s Officer Shirogane’s nephew.” Hunk skimmed his letter for Keith’s surname and nodded when he could confirm. “Oh my  _ god _ do you think that means he’s like his uncle? I bet he taught Keith how to fly,” Lance gasped, and leaned towards Hunk as a revelation hit him, “Do you think  _ Keith will teach me how to fly _ ?”

A rough laugh escaped Hunk, like he had tried to reign it in, “You know the basics of flight already, why do you need Keith to teach you? You haven’t even met the guy yet.”

“Yeah but he’s  _ Takashi Shirogane’s _ nephew. He was taught by the  _ legend himself _ . C’mon that’s basically like being taught by Officer Shirogane!” Lance’s excitement was palpable, but Hunk could only roll his eyes.

“I see now, you have a hero crush on Officer Shirogane, huh?” Lance’s face flushed and Hunk grinned, “I  _ knew _ it! So  _ that’s _ why you decided to suddenly get all heated about not knowing he was gay!” 

“It’s not everyday that the guy you look up to is a great pilot, a great teacher, really hot,  _ and gay! _ ” Lance practically squawked, his embarrassment getting the better of him. “And, and it’s not like a  _ real _ crush or anything, the guy’s like ten years older than me and engaged, that’s just  _ weird _ .” He folded his arms defensively, like Hunk was judging him for finding Officer Shirogane attractive.

“Of course not, if I thought you actually liked him I would be concerned, dude.” Hunk explained, “I said a  _ hero crush _ , y’know, like a celebrity crush?” He waved his hand dismissively, “Obviously you’re not ever going to have a chance with him because of a bunch of reasons but you still think he’s hot.” Lance was silent for a few moments before huffing and packing away the papers on his bed.

“I’d be more concerned if there was someone out there who  _ didn’t  _ think he was hot,” He said defensively, “Now if you don’t mind I have-” Lance put on a mocking voice, “ _ navigation research _ to do.”

“Keith doesn’t think he’s hot.” Hunk commented, starting on his own engineer research. Lance didn’t dignify it with a response, other than scrunching up his face.

* * *

Keith didn’t appreciate being forced into a crew. He had tried to argue with his uncle, saying that he would do the work of three, and learn how to fly a craft by himself. Shiro had been patient, but stern. “ _ The crew is there so that you have support. You can’t fly by yourself if something happens and you get knocked out. _ ” Shiro’s voice rang in his head and he  _ hated _ it. 

He couldn’t lie, though, he really appreciated having someone who was  _ actually _   family. And it was pretty nice to have someone who he could relate to. Some of his other foster families hadn’t been so accepting of his...anything, really. It was pretty disheartening as a twelve year old when his father died to find out that some foster homes only took in children for the paycheck. 

_ And _ , with Shiro as his guardian, he practically had two. Adam was a great guy and, although he was a bit surprised when Shiro had told him that he found out about Keith, he was extremely supportive of him. It was almost like having two uncles, which, he supposed, he  _ would _ soon. 

Still, there were tons of odd things that happened to Keith that he couldn’t explain and that he  _ hated _ . His father had never made him feel weird, and he never even  _ realized _ he was weird until the foster families started pointing it out.  

Five, he had been through, from the ages of 12 to 15. The first one sent him back within a month, upon finding out that his nails and canines were sharper than most 12 year olds. They had been Roman Catholic, and were concerned about bringing a demonic child into their home. So he kept his nails trimmed short and stopped smiling.

The second foster home held him through his 13th birthday. They had a surprise party planned for him. The mother really wanted to make it work, but when he came home from school to find the lights off, he didn’t turn them on like a normal person would. He walked through the living room and ignored their small get-together huddled behind the couch waiting to surprise him. When he was returned to the state a week later, he didn’t understand what his foster mother had meant by not liking the  _ look  _ in his eyes.

The third and fourth foster homes didn’t last long. Combined they made it through a year, but for both he was eventually sent back to the state for ‘violent tendencies’. At that point in his life, other kids had also started picking up on the fact that he was different. And they  _ didn’t like it _ .

The last home he was in, he really thought would be it. They were an elderly couple that, although were surprised by his oddities, never thought anything of them. He stopped getting into fights, and they were involved in his life. For the year and a half he was there, he found that he enjoyed astronomy. He considered the science fields and looking into clubs and getting involved with fun things offered at his new school. Then, the worst thing happened. His foster father, old enough to be his grandfather, had a stroke. His foster mother was forced to make a decision she really didn’t want to, and she cried when Keith had to leave so she could take care of her husband. 

That’s when the system found Shiro. They had  _ known _ Keith had living family, but most of them wanted nothing to do with him. Shiro, on the other hand, didn’t know his brother had a son, and felt extremely guilty upon finding out about the things he went through when he started filing for adoption. The state tried to dissuade him, as outright adoption was uncommon for teenagers, but Shiro insisted, as he was his  _ uncle _ .

It was rough for a while, but they made it work. Shiro introduced Keith to his then-boyfriend, Adam, and the three of them ate meals together and watched movies, and did all kind of fun, family-like things that Keith never thought he would ever get a chance to experience. They really made him feel like part of a family. 

So he decided he would suck it up, be a cargo pilot like his paper said he was, and make nice with the Lance and Hunk who were assigned to be his crew members.

* * *

“Takashi, I thought you were helping  _ train _ the pilot for the Kerberos mission. Not  _ piloting _ for it.” Adam followed his fiance as they exited a meeting, his voice hushed but obviously displeased. “This is  _ not _ what you told me.” Shiro looked around the hall before responding.

“Adam, let’s talk about this  _ at home _ .” He was a bit nervous, he hadn’t  _ meant _ to keep it from Adam, but the opportunity never arose to tell him about being the pilot, and he never created one.

At their apartment, Adam’s disapproval had gained in intensity. Shiro could practically feel it, especially as it made his stomach turn. Adam took a seat on at the kitchen table and waited expectantly. 

“I didn’t intend to keep it a secret,” he explained, “I just didn’t know how to bring it up, and I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to find out about my participation in the mission through a briefing.”

“It’s not about the  _ mission _ , though. It’s about your  _ health _ . You know that you’re on borrowed time as it is. It’s only been through careful management that you’ve maintained full strength in your arm.” He sighed deeply, “And we  _ know _ the effects of space. What if something bad happens? This is the longest trip to space in  _ human history _ .”

Through a pained expression, Shiro replied, “That’s  _ exactly _ why I have to do it. I  _ know _ I can and I thought you would support me in this, and  _ believe in me _ . Adam, I have to prove I can do this, before they pull me from space entirely.”

Adam ran his hands over his face before smacking them down to the table. He stood quickly, his voice rising, “What do you have left to  _ prove _ , Takashi? You’re the first Japanese Officer of the Garrison, you’re the best pilot since the  _ inception _ of this place, you’ve even begun training the  _ prodigy  _ that is your nephew. You’ve  _ proven _ yourself. You’ve done  _ enough _ .”

“I have to do this.”

“ _ Why? _ Why is this more important than your health? Than your  _ life _ ?” Adam’s voice cracked, “When I first found out about Kerberos I thought you would be on it. I lost sleep over it, and  _ finally _ when you said you’d only be training the pilot, I felt better. Why is this more important than  _ me _ ?” Dejected, Adam sat back down at the table. 

Shiro averted his eyes. He nearly spoke, but couldn’t find the words. What was he supposed to say? “ _ I have to do this _ .” He bit out, his voice feeling foreign in his own throat.

“ _ Fine _ .” Adam relented. Relief blossomed in Shiro’s chest, only to be quashed, “But don’t expect me to be waiting for you when you get back.” A small tink of metal against the table made his chest ache.

“Adam, please,” Shiro began, making his way to Adam quickly. “Please, don’t make me choose between you and this mission.” He picked up the ring from the table, and tried to hand it back to him.

“Why not? You’ve already made the choice between the mission and your health, Shirogane.” He blinked away tears from his eyes, “Don’t.” He pushed the ring away, “Even if you  _ don’t _ , I care about your well-being. I can’t stand by on Earth, waiting for months and months without word, just  _ hoping _ that you’re able to stay okay out there.” 

“Adam, if it means that much to you, I-I’ll stay behind.” Adam barked out a laugh, but it sounded more like a cry. “I will, I’ll talk to Iverson in the morning.”

“Don’t bother.” He said, “If it takes me making an ultimatum for you to even  _ consider  _ not going, you’ve already made your choice.” Shiro glanced at the ring in his hand, and back to Adam. 

“I…” Shiro trailed off quietly. He hesitated before regaining his voice again. He knew he still wanted to go, and that if he didn’t, he would regret it. But he also knew he was being unfair to Adam, who was speaking out in genuine and reasonable concern. “I won’t ask you to wait for me,” he offered, “but I  _ will _ ask you to marry me again once this is all over.” Adam wiped his face and Shiro repeated, “I  _ will _ .”

Not trusting himself to speak, Adam stood wordlessly and walked out of the apartment. He would have to apply for Garrison housing before the office closed for the weekend, and come move his things over in a day or two.

* * *

Everyone was present for the Kerberos Mission takeoff. Keith stood near Adam as they watched Shiro leave for the next several months. Lance and Hunk stood nearby, purely out of Lance’s choice.

“Do you think it would be weird to go and talk to Keith? He doesn’t talk to us much during the lessons, I don’t think he remembers which of us is Lance and which is Hunk, should I tell him that’s okay?” Lance rambled. Hunk placed hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“I think he’s talking with Officer Williams, and that we should leave him be. Let’s talk to him in class, and just call each other by our names more so he gets a chance to learn them better.” 

Keith had noticed his classmates near him, but only barely. He was pretty sure the lanky one- Chance?- wanted to talk to him. He was relieved that the other didn’t seem to want to. Instead he turned his attention to Adam, and asked, “Did you and Shiro really break up?”

Adam choked on his breath out of surprise and cleared his throat, “Uh, well, I-I don’t really know.” He admitted, “I didn’t want him on the mission, and he didn’t care what I thought was best.”

Keith’s face painted in confusion, “But he  _ always _ cares what you think.” He blurted, “Like literally when you moved out he started asking me what to buy for groceries and he said he normally asked your opinion but you were mad at him.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “We used to make meal plans so we could plan for groceries, why didn’t he just decide on dinners for the week and buy for those?” He laughed for a moment, until it died off and was replaced by a kind of melancholy. “But, no, not for this apparently. He felt he had to prove himself to the world.”

“But did you  _ break up _ ?” Keith asked again, “Cause Shiro won’t tell me but he has your ring and he’s been mopey but he still likes you.”

“I don’t  _ know _ ,” Adam repeated, “I just, I don’t know. Maybe? Maybe this is just a  _ break _ , not a break  _ up _ . Y’know?” Keith shook his head quickly, as he did not, in fact, know. Adam groaned, “No. Okay? He said he’s going to propose to me again when he gets back and I still love him and I’m weak and I’m going to say yes because even though this is a really stupid mission for him to be on I still want to be with him.” 

Keith blinked, “That’s dumb.” And turned back to the rocket launch. Adam couldn’t help but agree that it did, actually, seem kind of dumb in hindsight. He supposed it would just have to be something they dealt with when he came back.

* * *

In the first few months of the Kerberos mission, as they approached Pluto, Keith worked his  _ ass  _ off. He trained constantly and studied hard for his exams, even if it meant severely neglecting his crew. It was fine, they weren’t going to be his crew once he was bumped up into fighter class. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, he joined the fighter pilot course and began working with his new crew. It was a bit odd, since he officially had to start cooperating with them. He couldn’t exactly manage to neglect them as he did with the crew he had in the cargo course. He was going to be everything everyone expected of Shiro’s nephew and  _ more _ .

His old crew didn’t even cross his mind. Really, he didn’t even expect to  _ see _ either of them ever again, until he came face to face with the lanky one as he exited a flight simulation.

“Keith!” His old navigator’s entire face lit up. Why was he so excited to see him? ”I heard you were bumped to fighter pilot, is that true?” He could scarcely nod before the other boy continued, “That’s  _ great _ , and hey, I just got bumped to cargo pilot. I  _ want _ to be fighter class like you’re doing but cargo’s a good place to start, right?” Another rushed nod and the boy took it as cue to keep talking, “Do you think you could help me in the simulator? I keep crashing whenever I  _ know _ I can fly places but I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“Uh, I mean, I guess I could.” He agreed, unsure of how  _ he _ could help any. He couldn’t even remember his old crew member’s  _ name _ .

“ _ Really _ ?” His face lit up  _ even more _ , and Keith briefly wondered how this person could be so excited to see and talk to him after being practically ignored for so long. “I can’t wait to tell Hunk. We haven’t been matched up with a replacement navigator yet but they said it might be a few months so the other crews are just switching off filling in for us.” He sighed and smiled again at Keith, making him feel a bit odd, “It’s good to see you, man. I know you’re not a big talker or anything but I really missed seeing you in classes and stuff, even though we didn’t talk we were still a  _ team _ , y’know?”

* * *

“ _ He barely even talks, Commander Iverson. It’s like we’re not even a team! _ ” His navigator angrily explained, from behind closed doors. Keith was fairly certain that  _ normal _ people wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation, but he already knew he was a bit different. Still, it hurt to have his  _ current _ crew be less understanding than his old one, especially since he had been making an  _ effort _ with these guys.

“ _ I am your  _ **_Commander_ ** _ , not a guidance counselor. Deal with it yourself or go through the proper channels to request a crew change. I’m  _ **_not_ ** _ here for petty squabbles _ .”

And by then, Keith had completely forgotten about his promise to help his former crew member fly. He was far too focused on trying to fix problems he didn’t even realize existed within his  _ current _ crew.

* * *

“- **Pilot error is the suspected cause of the crash, no data has been salvaged yet. More at 10 o’clock.** ”

Keith and Adam froze as they heard with the rest of the world about the death of the crew members aboard the ship to Kerberos. The officer felt himself stand up, but wasn’t sure where he was planning on walking to, as if he were moving on auto-pilot. Keith’s abrupt movement out of his seat and towards the doors of the dining hall snapped him out of the shock.

“ _ Keith _ , where are you going?” He called out, chasing after the speeding boy. He couldn’t help but feel for the non-existent ring on his finger. Shiro still had it. 

Adam should have told him he loved him before he left.


End file.
